Viagem ao Triângulo das Bermudas
by Lady Ambika
Summary: "Senhorita Saori, o que é tão importante? Aconteceu algo?" perguntou Seiya, "Tenho um pedido pra vocês, queria que investigassem o Triangulo das Bermudas, aceitam ir?" Eles se entre olharam "Seiya é muito perigoso, pessoas somem lá" disse Shun aflito...
1. Chapter 1

_Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, não me pertence. Essa história é para puro divertimento e não para algum fim lucrativo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDZ – Viagem ao Triangulo das Bermudas<strong>_

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki subiam as 12 casas para falar com a Saori, "Senhorita Saori, o que é tão importante? Aconteceu algo?" perguntou Seiya, "Tenho um pedido pra vocês, queria que investigassem o Triângulo das Bermudas, aceitam ir?" Eles se entre olharam "Seiya é muito perigoso, pessoas somem lá" disse Shun aflito "O que vocês acham? E se ficarmos presos num universo paralelo?" Perguntou Hyoga, "Não se preocupem vou mandar junto com vocês Mu, Saga e Shaka porque eles poderão ajudar a trazer vocês de volta caso se percam." Eles se entreolharam de novo "Nós vamos."

No dia seguinte iam pegar o barco quando (pra variar) o Ikki sumiu.

"Devemos ir sem ele? Quem sabe ele apareça depois como sempre" Falou Shiryu.

"Vamos, quanto mais cedo irmos, mais cedo voltamos, isso se voltarmos" Rosnou Saga.

O barco desembarcou, "Ikki" Shun chorava, Mu e Shaka continuavam quietos, Hyoga (sem ter nada para fazer) ficava fazendo esculturas de gelo, Shiryu estava sentado ouvindo música, Saga estava fazendo uma pirâmide de cartas quando o Seiya passou atrás dele e... "Pedala!" no momento em que fez isso a pirâmide caiu "Seiya... você quer chegar lá vivo?"

"Sim senhor"

"Então suma daqui!" Seiya saiu correndo.

"É aqui, preparem-se" disse Mu, ao chegarem no local uma luz branca os atingiu, todos desmaiaram.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

P.S. - Essa fanfic, não é minha, mas sim de uma amiga que me pediu para posta-la. Apoiem ela é a primeira vez que ela escreve ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Eles acordaram meio atordoados e então perceberam que ainda estavam no mar,

"O que está acontecendo? Até parece que levei um choque e desmaiei" disse Seiya com a tentativa fracassada de se lembrar do que aconteceu.

"Olhem, terra firme! Quem sabe podemos nos informar onde estamos" disse o Hyoga com esperança.

Ao desembarcarem perceberam que tinha um cosmo poderoso bem próximo, mais isso foi meio que "deixado de lado", a agulha da bússola rodava em parar e as estrelas não eram as mesmas. Depois de muito tempo olhando a sua volta, Mu se espantou e a força do espanto foi tão grande que ele caiu pra trás, ele se levantou como se quase imóvel com dificuldade pra falar o que ele conseguiu dizer

"N-não estamos na Terra, fomos teleportados, estamos em outro mundo" todos se entreolharam "Há, há. Isso mesmo eu trouxe vocês aqui"

Uma figura saiu da escuridão, usava uma armadura prateada, cabelos longos e negros que balançavam com o vento e asas de dragão saiam de suas costas, "Meu nome é Árian, cavaleiro de Quimera*

Saga deu um passo a frente e ficou em posição de batalha "Por que fez isso? E é melhor que tenha um bom motivo se não eu arrebento isso que você chama de cara!"

"Já que tanto insiste eu falo, eu andei vendo todos os seres humanos e percebi que a maioria não é feliz, então para livrá-los da poluição, brigas, drogas e etc, resolvi abrir um portal para trazê-los aqui, em um lugar que eu chamo de _Tsuki Otto** _eu escolhi este lugar porque muitas pessoas usam este local para transportar coisas, ou transportar gente."

"Você acha que só porque transportou muitas pessoas até aqui, elas vão viver melhor? Que ilusão a sua!" Mu disse em tom de desprezo, Shaka complementou, "O ser humano vai achando formas de viver e se adaptar, não vai demorar até que comecem a poluir aqui também! Eles devem ficar na Terra, assim eles vão perceber o que estão fazendo de errado e vão concertar seus erros, mas se você ficar os salvando isso não vai se resolver nunca!"

Árian ficou furioso, "Eu não vou arrumar nada! Eles vão continuar vindo pra cá, eu vou falar a verdade, não estou nem aí pra poluição eu quero é ser um deus! E vou ser, esse mundo é meu! Há há!" e saiu voando.

"Ele vai nos deixar aqui?" disse Shun, "Isso não importa, temos que tirar todos daqui e fechar o portal" disse Saga.

Amanheceu e eles estavam andando em direção a uma cidade, parecia meio antiga, Saga chegou perto de uma das pessoas e perguntou

"Você sabe onde podemos obter informações?"

"No Grande Sábio, ele fica lá" Ele apontou para uma tenda meio velha, eles então entraram lá.

"Sabia que viriam, procuram um jeito de abrir um portal para o mundo de vocês?"

Concordaram com a cabeça.

"Bem, para abrir o portal vocês precisam das 4 pedras da Lua. Encontrá-las não é fácil, precisam pegar a _Tsuki midori_,*** que fica protegida pelas árvores carnívoras, a _Tsuki ao****_ que fica no ninho do dragão marinho e a _Tsuki kiiro*****_ que fica nos túneis dos rastejadores da terra."

"Mas... você disse que são 4 pedras."

"A quarta esta com Árian"

Eles se olharam e Shiryu disse "Mas acabamos de chegar, não conhecemos nenhum lugar daqui"

O velho deu papiro a eles que ele estava segurando, os cavaleiros abriam o papiro lentamente e viram... nada.

"Que brincadeira é essa?" rosnou Saga.

"Vocês saberão quando chegar a hora"

Eles saíram e começaram a caminhar

"Aonde vamos?" Perguntou Seiya, todos permaneciam calados. Andaram até o pôr-do-Sol.

"Com esse papel inútil não vamos chegar a lugar algum", Disse Saga enfurecido, "Me dá essa merda aqui!" pegando o papiro da mão do Seiya com raiva.

"Espere Saga, não faça isso, seja lá o que você queira fazer..." Alertou Mu, se aproximando dele.

"Eu vou rasgar essa porcaria, não serve pra na-Ah!"

Saga jogou o papel longe.

"O que foi Saga?" Perguntou Shaka.

"I-isso me queimou!" Disse Saga assoprando a mão, Seiya se aproximou e pegou o papel, agora já frio.

"Olhem! Está aparecendo palavras!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>*Quimera, criatura mitológica de três cabeças, a do meio de leão, da esquerda de carneiro e a da direita de dragão. Corpo de carneiro, rabo e asas de dragão e patas de leão, além de soltar fogo pela boca.<p>

**_Tsuki otto,_ Lua mago.

***_Tsuki midori, _Lua verde.

****_Tsuki ao, _Lua azul.

*****_Tsuki kiiro_, Lua amarela.


End file.
